


The Messier Parts of Magic

by pigeonpea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divination, Erotica, F/F, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonpea/pseuds/pigeonpea
Summary: After getting really into divination, Parvati and Lavender start to experiment with some unusual forms of magic...and with each other
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil
Kudos: 5





	The Messier Parts of Magic

Lavender Brown pulled some chalk from the bottom of her robe and started drawing a pentagram around Parvati Patel, who was laying on the floor, watching her sceptically. “Wait”, Parvati interrupted her, “Are we sure this is a good idea? Professor Trelawney warned us about this kind of rituals.” “Come on Parvati.”, Lavender grinned, “where would be the fun in this if we always listened to Trelawney.” The two girls had gotten into the messier parts of witchcraft ever since they started divination classes in the beginning of the third year. Professor Trelawney had started mentoring them, when she discovered their deep interest, but recently the two girls had tried more and more things without her knowledge. Today’s ritual was from a book they had found a book in the forbidden section of the library.  
“And you really think I will be having heightened wolf senses?” Parvati asked sceptically, letting her eyes wander to the caged animal, that rattled against the wires. Lavender shrugged. “Worth a try, isn’t it?”.  
“I don’t know. It says a common side effect is hair on your eyeballs. That sounds pretty gross. Let’s just do something else for now, ok?”  
“Make out?” Lavender grinned.  
“Fine”, Parvati said, pretending to be annoyed by her, but Lavender could already see the smile on her lips. She curled Parvatis hair between her fingers, caressing her soft skin seemingly unintentionally. Like a cat, the other girl pressed her skin against her hand, making soft noises. Lavender let her hands wander down her neck, to the collar of her robe. Parvati growled impatiently, winding on the floor. Lavender grinned. This was another game they liked to play. The one who was supposed to perform the ritual wasn’t allowed to move unless prompted or explicitly told. Lavender moved around the winding girl, until she was at her feet. She lifted Parvatis robe, her face close to her perfect brown legs, letting her breath linger on her skin. Parvatis breath became heavier. Lavender came even closer, finally touching her, licking her feet, her thighs, like a kitten, moving higher and higher just to stop abruptly, before she could reach the centre of Parvatis desire.  
“You are torturing me”, Parvati said out of breath, “little minx.”  
Lavender laughed and pulled out her wand, sending little sparks that attacked Parvarti and started dancing all over her body, burning her skin just enough to not leave a mark.  
Parvati screamed, half in pain, half in pleasure. The sparks wandered down her body, focussing more and more on the place between her legs, making detours to her neck, her belly bottom, her nipples. She was breathing heavier now, moaning quietly, switching between trying to avoid the touch of the sparks and moving her body towards them.  
Lavender watched the girl winding around the astronomy tower, titillated by her spell, in fascination. But soon a pulsation on her wrist drew her attention away from her friend. “Shit, Parvati, we have to get to class.”  
“Now?”, Parvati said, out of breath, “I’m so close to coming Lavender. Please. Let’s stay. Just for a bit. This is so hot.”  
“Not a chance”, Lavender laughed, ending the spell abruptly. Parvati moaned in frustration. Lavender came closer to her, stroking her face, pulling her into a passionate kiss. “But I have to agree with you”, she said, “this is too hot to end just now”. And with these words she pulled something out of the pocket of her robe. She was holding Parvati closely, on hand stroking the back of her head, the other one sliding between her legs, stroking her vulva softly, slipping in a finger, than a second one and finally a soft round object, that was vibrating lightly when it touched Parvati’s hot skin. “We are going to have a lot of fun in class”, Lavender whispered, releasing Parvati from the hug, a mischievous smile on her lips.


End file.
